


Tell Me More

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony accidentally sees Peter masturbating to pictures of him and decides to confront him about it...(Peter is 18.) (This is a One-Shot uploaded in multiple chapters.)





	1. Tell me

After a long day of helping Tony Stark in his workshop, Peter let himself fall down onto his own bed. Well, it wasn’t technically _his_ bed - he was spending the summer at Stark Industries, trying to learn as much as possible from his mentor during these 10 weeks, and enjoying the company of his friend thoroughly. Mr. Stark had given him this bedroom to sleep in. It was small, but somehow still bigger than his bedroom at home. He particularly enjoyed the queen-sized bed with red and blue bedsheets. (Mr. Stark said that the colours were just a coincidence, but Peter was pretty sure that the man had bought them just for him. After all, it was an open secret that he loved showering Peter with gifts.)

This day was the teenager's third day there, and he was starting to get used to the work: For once he did not immediately fall asleep after getting into bed. After a few minutes of just lying face-down on the freshly made bed, Peter got up, used the bathroom, took off all his clothes except for his boxers, and brushed his teeth. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Being around Mr. Stark and constantly trying his best in the workshop was exhausting, especially since he had a rather silly crush on him, which had his heart beating fast every time the man was close to Peter. He knew that his crush was a bit taboo - after all Mr. Stark could be his father. But there was nothing the boy could do about it. He had tried ignoring his feelings, he had even tried dating someone else, but in the end he always found himself picturing Mr. Stark before falling asleep and first thing in the morning. Lately there was one imagination in particular that kept popping into Peter’s mind: Mr. Stark right there in front of him, topless, grease smears all over his muscular upper body, staring Peter into the eyes, grabbing him...

Suddenly the boy realized that he had started touching himself through his boxers. Embarrassed and paranoid that anyone could see, he got into bed and pulled the blanket over himself before continuing slowly. Soon he was almost entirely hard.

It wasn't the first time he did something like this while thinking about Mr. Stark, but it was the first time he did it while Mr. Stark was actually somewhat close to him. He imagined what the man was doing in this very moment, somewhere in the other end of the building, in his bedroom. He could be undressing, or showering... The thought sent a hot rush over Peter's body, making him blush. He stuck his hand under his boxers and stroke his dick until he was fully hard, a few silent moans escaping his lips. At home he always had to be quiet, so that May couldn't hear him, but here he had the whole wing to himself, and he could probably scream his lungs out without anyone hearing.

Turned on by his own moans, he quickened his strokes, still picturing his mentor in the shower. Maybe the man was touching himself and thinking about someone as well. After all, as far as Peter knew, Mr. Stark had been single for a while now. The boy imagined what the older man's cock would look like, how it would feel in his hands, how it would feel if it filled up his ass.

Peter's eyes fluttered open, and he jumped up to get to his backpack. He shuffled the items inside until he found what he was looking for: his trusted travel-sized bottle of lube. He removed his underwear entirely and scurried back into bed. He put some of the lube on his finger and slowly inserted it in his asshole. It was cold, but he didn’t care, because _god_ , had he missed this feeling.

After a while he started using his other hand to jerk himself off, but he was careful about not going to fast - he didn't want this to be over soon after all. He played around with his finger, moaning louder now, imagining how much better it would be if this wasn't his own finger. Would Mr. Stark be rough or soft? Would he try to make Peter scream? The boy inserted a second finger. It hurt a bit, but that just aroused him even more. It was so hot under the blankets that Peter started sweating all over, but he didn’t mind. With his eyes pressed together tightly, he pushed his ass against his finger again and again, whimpering every time his finger couldn’t go any deeper. He needed more. Mr. Stark would feel like more. His cock would be big, right?

Maybe too early Peter inserted a third finger, moaning of pain and pleasure at the same time. He continued like this, moaning louder with every stroke of his hand on his dick, enjoying the freedom this private room gave him immensely. He imagined Mr. Stark’s mature body on top of his own, thrusting his cock into Peter. He would growl and grunt, Peter thought, doing his best to make his thoughts as real as possible. But after a while, his imagination wasn't enough anymore. Every time he would think about Mr. Stark’s cock, the sight of his handsome face would slip his mind, making it just another man.

Peter had an idea. He stopped jerking off, grabbed his phone and googled ‘Tony Stark’. It worked: The search engine showed several pictures of the man without his Iron Man suit, in one he was even topless. More turned on then ever by the reality of the pictures before him, Peter continued playing with himself, not stifling his moans at all anymore. He must sound ridiculous, he thought to himself, but he didn't care. There's nothing that could happen. He was all alone.

 

+

 

Tony had told Friday, his AI, to only record Peter's room in the case of emergency. Naturally, he flinched when, while he was getting into bed, the AI said: "Mr. Stark, I noticed sounds of distress in Peter Parker's room. Would you like to make sure everything is okay?"

Tony's started racing. What could possibly be happening? Is there anyone who still wanted to hurt Peter? He gulped. "Yes, show me."

Friday turned on his TV and showed a livestream of Peter's room, the camera facing towards the bed. Tony was trying his best to figure out what he was seeing in the dim room, when the delayed audio started playing.

Moans. But... Peter didn't sound like he was in pain.

"Oh god,” he murmured. “Friday, that's not-" he started, but then he noticed the phone in Peter's hand. He was looking at pictures, but something seemed odd. Nervous, Tony got out of bed and walked closer to the TV. Now he could clearly see the images on Peter's phone.

The man took a deep breath, taking in what he saw in front of him: His _eighteen year old_ apprentice was there, looking at pictures of _him_ , and obviously doing... something, and moaning. Peter sounded so young, so full of pleasure. Tony's stomach seemed to turn upside down.

"Turn it off," he finally said, feeling slightly dizzy. And the AI did just that. Tony kept looking at the black TV screen, as if he would still be able to see it if he just looked closely enough. It took a few moments until he finally processed what he has just seen.

"That wasn't an emergency, Friday. Please-“ Tony sighed. “Remember that."

"My apologies, sir. I thought you wanted to see it," the voice filled through the room. He could have sworn the AI sounded amused.

Reluctantly, Tony got back into bed. Peter's moans still echoed in his head. What a shame that the boy had had the blanket over- _No._ He wasn't allowed to think like that. Peter finally being of age didn't make his dirty thoughts any less creepy. There was a whole generation between them. But then again... The last few years, Tony had thought that this was just horrible one-sided attraction from his part. If it had ever been one-sided, it apparently wasn’t anymore. Or maybe he just imagined what he saw? Maybe he was looking at pictures of some other men that coincidentally resembled him? Tony had always assumed that the boy was more interested in people his own age.

He never thought that there was any chance of anything happening between him and Peter, but suddenly there was.

Tony fell asleep an hour later.

 

+

 

"Alright, let's test it then," Tony said and gave Peter his newly modified spider suit. They were in the workshop again. A few days had passed since the incident, and Tony had finally found his composure again. The day after he had seen Peter he had told the boy that he had felt sick, and that he couldn't work. The days after that, he was aware that he acted strange around the boy, but he simply blamed his illness. Now it was almost a week later, and Tony still couldn’t get the sounds of Peter’s pleasure out of his mind. He paid extra attention to the boy’s body language whenever they were together, but nothing seemed to have changed.

Peter pulled off his shirt in order to get into the suit for testing. He hesitated for a second before continuing to undress, then proceeded to remove his trousers as well. He heard a grunt from Mr. Stark's direction and looked up at the man, who was staring right on his naked chest with an impossible-to-read expression on his face.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked carefully.

"You've gained some muscle since I last saw you." Tony wasn't sure whether that was actually true, but he knew he had to say something.

"O-Oh, uhmm…" Peter stuttered. "Thanks, I guess. I try."

Tony smiled. "You look really good." He regretted his words instantly, but he couldn't stop himself. His mind kept playing Peter's moans, and he just had to-, he just- "There's a camera in your room," Tony said without thinking. _Oh god, why did he say that?!_

"W-What?" Peter's face flushed red, and the only thing it did was make Tony even crazier for him.

"I- Oh god, kid," the man started. He had no idea what to do. He hadn't wanted any of this. But it was too late now. _Say something,_ he urged himself. With every second he waited, Peter looked more terrified. "Only for emergencies," Tony finally continued. "I can only access it if there are signs of distress."

"Oh." Peter didn't even move an inch, his expression was still the same. He looked so beautiful, standing there in front of Tony, in just his boxers with a bright red face. Tony had to force himself to say something.

"I saw something I wasn't supposed to see," the man explained. "I'm sorry." But he wasn't. He was so thankful that it had happened, because only because of it Peter was right there, more gorgeous than ever.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tears formed in his eyes. _Oh no._ Tony didn't know what to do. "Don't worry," he said. "I didn't see- I mean, you were under the covers. I turned it off right when I knew what I was seeing." Peter seemed to relax at that. "I just- wanted you to know."

"O-Okay," the boy stuttered. After a few moments, he finally dared to move again. He picked up the suit and stuck his legs into it, almost falling because he was shaking so much.

"I saw you looking at pictures of me," he heard Mr. Stark’s voice say, and basically stopped in his tracks, half in his suit and half naked. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe. The workshop had never felt this hot, he wanted to rip his suit off again to cool down, but he couldn't even move. He didn't even dare to look at Mr. Stark – He was afraid of what he would see in his face. Disappointment? Disgust?

"I-I'm," Peter stuttered. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of this story, obviously. Stay tuned for the next chapters! Subscribers make me happy <3


	2. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost interest in this fic tbh so i did not proofread/edit this chapter, sorry! i still decided to upload in case anyone enjoys it!

Peter heard Mr. Stark stand up from his chair and coming closer. His rough hands gently touched his face and turned Peter's head towards his.

All Peter could see was Mr. Stark's face, blurred through his tears. Then he felt the man's hands moving up to his hair. They remained there for a second, before the man pulled them back towards himself. Peter missed the touch immediately, and moved his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Tony said. He thought about what to say for a moment. "You're guilty of nothing." 'Unlike me,' he wanted to add, but he couldn't get it out. A few seconds passed, then: "All you did was jerk off to me."

Tony wasn't sure if that was true, he secretly hoped that Peter would say no, and tell him all about what he did. If it had been the first time. If it had been the only time. He wanted to know everything, but he didn't dare ask.

His plan did not work. Peter didn't respond to his statement, not even a nod.

Tony felt the guilt rush over him, but there was no way to stop him anymore. "Was it the first time?" He rested his hand on Peter's shoulder, afraid the boy would run away if he didn't hold him.

Slowly and carefully, Peter shook his head.

Tony couldn't help but grin. "How often?" he asked.

Peter swallowed audibly, but didn't answer. Tony knew that he had to ask yes-no-questions to get some answers. "Often?"

Peter nodded. "Is-," he started. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Tony assured him. "You did nothing wrong, nothing at all." He moved his hand to Peter's neck and pressed gently. The boy slowly raised his head and looked at him, and blinked his tears away. God, he was gorgeous.

To leaned closer. "Tell me what you did," he said, his voice nothing but a whisper. He felt himself getting hard. The boy was so close to him, and so infinitely more beautiful than ever. "Tell me-", he cupped Peter's cheek with his free hand, "Tell me how you touched yourself," he murmured into the boy's ear.

Peter whimpered quietly, then leaned his whole body against the older man, burying his head in Tony's shoulder. "I- I just- You know." His voice was muffled through the fabric of Tony's shirt.

Tony let his arms run down Peter's body, politely stopping at the waist. "Yeah, I know." He squeezed the boy. "Anything else?"

"Mhh-hmm," Peter hummed.

"Tell me, kid."

"Mr. Stark, please- Why-"

"You don't have to answer," Tony said. "But I want to hear it. And maybe you want me to hear it?" he added, and rolled his hips over the teenager's crotch one time.

A surprised sound escaped Peter's lips. The boy could feel Mr. Stark's hard dick through the layers of fabric, and felt himself getting hard in response. Blood rushed through his body, and he felt like he was floating. Everything around him, even Mr. Stark, felt fake. He couldn't think anymore.

"I jerked off to you," the boy started. Suddenly he wanted to tell the man everything - about his silly crush, about all the times he was alone in bed thinking about him, all the times he felt himself blushing because Mr. Stark had touched him or even just brushed against him. "I jerked off to you," he repeated. "And then I put a finger in my-" Which word? Which word should he use?

"-In your ass," Mr. Stark finished for him.

Peter nodded as well as he could while still pressing his face into the man's shoulder. "And then another one."

"How did it feel?" Mr. Stark asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

"Good." Peter took a breath. "It hurt a bit."

"But you kept going?" Mr. Stark purred into Peter's ear, and let his hands wander to the boy's hips.

"Yeah. I- I like that," Peter explained.

The older man tried to hide his laughter, and failed. Finally, Peter relaxed his body, but his heart was still racing. He didn't know where he got his courage from. It didn't feel like it was him speaking.

"You're naughty," Mr. Stark teased him.

That made Peter feel proud, somehow. The boy straightened up to look the older man in the eyes, but Tony's gaze was too intense for him to bear, so he fixated his eyes on the man's chest instead.

"I used a third finger too," the boy told him. "It- It hurt, but I wanted it to feel like you."

"You think I'd hurt you?" One of Tony's hands started to caress Peter's ass through the underwear.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. It's just, your-" Peter struggled for words. "I thought you'd be bigger than my fingers, you know?"

Tony grunted. "Tell me more about what you thought. What you thought _about_ ," he commanded.

Peter nervously wet his lips. "I thought about how you would... You know."

The older man just stared down at him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I thought... maybe you would want me to..." Peter struggled to get the words out. His heart was beating faster than ever, he was so embarrassed.

"I would want you to...?"

"To be your... Uhm..." Damn, how did Mr. Stark always manage to make sex talk sound so hot?

"My little fuck toy? Is that it?" Tony grabbed one of the boy's butt cheeks with one hand and interlocked his other's fingers with Peter's, who gasped in surprise. "I like the thought of that," Tony continued.

When the boy didn't seem like he was going to answer, Tony asked "And what do you want me to do with you now?"

"What?" Peter's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

"Now I know that this eighteen-year-old _kid_ I've known for several years," Tony started, "has _touched himself_ to the thought of me." There was a mixture of awe and guilt in his voice. "What am I supposed to do with that information?" He leaned down a bit, until he was only inches away from Peter's face.

The boy looked him into the eyes, his gaze full of embarrassment and shock. Peter couldn't think clearly anymore. There he was: his mentor, his crush, wonderful Mr. Stark, right in front of his face. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Tony didn't need to hear that twice. He closed the gap between them and gave the boy a long but steady kiss. After a while, he softly grabbed Peter's face with both hands and ended the kiss.

Peter seemed out of breath. His face was, somehow, even redder than before, and he began to whisper "Please, Mr. Stark..."

"What is it?"

"Touch me, pl-please, Mr. Stark, please," Peter begged. It was all he ever wanted.

Tony let his hands run over the boy's neck, shoulder, then his back, his hips, his ass, but he stayed away from the obvious bulge it Peter's underwear.

"Please, Mr. Stark, touch me... _there_ , please." The boy sounded like he was about to cry out of frustration, which made Tony chuckle.

"Beg for it, kid," he teased.

Peter bucked his hips against Tony's. "Please- Please touch me, Mr. Stark," he said, almost out of breath. "Fuck me. Please, Mr. Stark, I want you to fuck me."

At this, Tony felt himself getting harder. Peter begging was beautiful and gorgeous, but now even he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe a little too roughly he grabbed Peter's crotch through the underwear. The boy yelped.

"How do you want it, Peter?" the man asked, feeling out the shape of the boy's penis. "Do you want to suck me off first, huh? Do you wanna make me happy?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark," Peter said. "But I- I've never done that before."

"You'll be alright, just be careful with your teeth." Tony opened the zipper of his jeans, but before he could take his cock out, Peter threw his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You alright there?" Tony asked, worried.

"Yeah," Peter whispered. "Just-, it's all going a bit fast."

Tony smiled softly. "Alright, kid. Always tell me if it's too much for you or if you don't want to anymore, okay?"

"I _do_ want to!" Peter said. "Just give me a moment."

They stayed in this position for about a minute, Tony could hear the boy's shaky breath in his ear.

Then: "Okay, I'm ready."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Peter stood up straight and nodded.

"Let's see what you can do, kid." Tony gently pressed down on the boy's shoulder, signalling him to kneel. Once Peter was down there, Tony started massaging himself through his pants to make sure he was hard, his gaze fixed on the boy's big doe eyes looking up at him. Peter looked even younger like this. So young that Tony _almost_ felt bad for putting out his dick right in front of the boy's face. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is abandoned, sorry!


End file.
